


Our Witch

by Heylir



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Sloth, bentober19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: BetweenCurtain CallandWitch Hunt.
Relationships: Jack O'Malley & Ben Thackerey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Our Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This translation was made by the author. I'd be grateful to be informed about typos and mistakes found, in order to fix them.
> 
> The text was written for Bentober, day 14 prompt Sloth. (21.10.2019)

_All the world consisted of the same fog, dense, stifling, chocking and supressing the will. A little light in the hands seemed just to make the mist thicker. There was no one else and nothing else around, only the fog to be walked through, walked endlessly, without resting, without stopping, forever, for all eternity..._

The alarm clock had rung, and Ben, dragging himself out of his usual nightmare, sat up on the bed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

***

“Got something interesting in the mail?” asked Wolfe.

“Just one notification. They inform that preliminary testimony in Ms Fairbairn’s case is postponed again.”

“Is she not awake still?”

“She isn’t. I think it’ll take no less than four months, maybe a year.”

As Wolfe left the room, O’Malley looked at Ben suspiciously.

“Jus’ don’t tell me y’re sorry fer her.”

“No. But I’m glad that she’s alive. It means I didn’t kill her, even if the other fate was worse than death.”

“Then whassat?”

Ben smiled uneasily: “It’s... if not for you, we could have ended in her position. Wolfe and me, or me alone.”

O’Malley shook his head.

“I’d get ye out o’ there, anyway,” he assured. “Ye both or ye alone. No bloody Deadly Sin can mess w’ my... Wolfe and ye.” His eyes glowed blue, but these lights were very different from that one, in the bad dream.

Ben recalled another, a half-forgotten nightmare: _not-exactly-him_ , captured by the enemy force, taken freedom and will from... and sweeping blue power that broke the prison walls. And later, when distraught, houseless _not-exactly-him_ lost the last of the strength, at the verge of perishing, he heard the friend’s voice that called him to return home — for awakening as himself at the next moment.

“I know,” said Ben. “Our witch’ll stand up for us.”

“S’not th’ point,” O’Malley frowned.

“I know,” Ben repeated, in a very serious tone.


End file.
